1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to two-piece electrical connectors for connecting two circuit boards and, more particularly, to a two-piece electrical connector having a large number of terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mounting density of circuit boards increases as the integration density of semiconductor devices increases. For example, the number of terminals of a conventional LSI package has been about 100, but now it is 400 or more. As a result, the number of terminals to be connected across circuit boards is increased to 200 or more. However, there are no super multipole connecters which have three or more rows of terminals because of lack of the manufacturing technology. In addition, most of the conventional multipole connectors are of the insulation displacement type. There is a great demand for super multipole connectors which require small plugging forces, thereby enhancing its operability.